As Easy As ABC
by Kousagi-chan
Summary: Tokyo Preschool's 3 up teacher is teaching ChibiChibi the ABC's . Will she go mad before her mission is complete? Read and see and please do REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


1 The golden beams of the Sun and the chirping of the birds outside flowed into the young, dark reddish-pinkish haired child's bed where she laid. A yawn came from the child as she slowly awakes. She was only three years old and today was her first day of preschool.  
  
2 *Knock* *Knock* "Chibichibi? Are you up yet?"  
  
3 "CHIBI!" was the only answer Ikuko, Usagi's mother got. She quickly got ready and bounced downstairs with Usagi tailing behind her. While sitting down for breakfast, Ikuko yelling after Usagi reminding her picking ChibiChibi up after school. ChibiChibi was then dropped off at Tokyo Preschool.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
4 "Okay class, now that everyone's here. Today we will be learning our alphabet! Doesn't that sound exciting!" Teacher said enthusiastically with a big fake grin on. Turning around while muttering curses as she approached the white board. "Now class! This," points to an "A" on the alphabet strip on top of the white board, "is an "A". Can you say "A"?"  
  
5 The class shouted, "A!"  
  
6 The teacher had noticed that Chibichibi was not participating. "ChibiChibi? Can you say "A"?"  
  
ChibiChibi looks at her with a confused face. "Chibi?"  
  
"No. "A."  
  
"Chibi?"  
  
"No, no. "A…."  
  
"Chibi?"  
  
"N…a…Okay, Class "B"?"  
  
The class turns their attention from Chibichibi, who still didn't get what was going on, to the teacher. Together the class shouted "B!"  
  
The teacher grinned and thought 'Well at least the rest of the class is catching on…' "Okay "C"?"  
  
This time ChibiChibi decided to pitch in, too, so when they shouted "C!" She shouted out "CHIBI!" while clapping her hands congratulating herself.  
  
The teacher was just about to point to the next letter till she heard the one word she had dreaded. 'Chibi…' She bit back her frustration and she continued with "D", and so on. By the end of the day when all the children left all but ChibiChibi, who was still waiting for Usagi to pick her up. She decided she'd try once more to teach her.  
  
"Would you like to sing a song ChibiChibi?" the teacher asked.  
  
"CHIBI!"  
  
"Okay… the song goes A B C D E F G, H I J K L M N O P, Q R S, T U V, W X Y and Z, now I know my ABC next time won't you sing with me. Now you try." (A/N Thanks!!!)  
  
ChibiChibi looks at her with that 'Oh…Okay…' look. *Gulp* "Chi…A…. B…. Ccc…. D…. E…F…G…."  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Go On!" 'Almost there… only…19 letters to go…'  
  
ChibiChibi looked at her with question, "hh… Chibi?"  
  
"NO! It's not 'Chibi' it's "H"!" The teacher screamed, ripping out her hair. ChibiChibi stared at her with fear and shock as she coward back into a corner. 'Breath, Beth, breath….' The teacher thought to herself. "Okay, I'm sorry ChibiChibi, but it's 'Chibi' it's "H", okay?" saying while trying to act happy. ChibiChibi merely nodded. "Would you like to try again? Starting with "H"?"  
  
ChibiChibi once nodded and started where she left off. "H…uh…I…J…c…ah…K…. L…M…N…uh…. *gulp* O?" The teacher vigorously nodded for her to go on. "O…P…. Q…R…S…T…Chi…U…V…duhh…W…X…Y…Z?"  
  
"YEES!!! I DID IT!!! AND THEY SAID IT COULDN'T BE DONE!!! BUT I DID IT!!! IN YOUR FACE BETTY!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!" As the teacher screamed for glory, Usagi entered hearing all the commotion the teacher had made quickly grabbed ChibiChibi and ran out the door.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Finally on the street going back home Usagi got the guts to ask ChibiChibi what she learned today. ChibiChibi looks at her, smiles, and starts sing the ABC song all the way back home.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
A/N OKAY PEOPLE! Show's Over! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! And, Oh! I forgot to say I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the character in this story. SO PLEEZE don't sue me! I can't spell! Do remember this is after all my first fanfics! 


End file.
